fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Kabal
Bio Kabal was originally a member of the ruthless terrorist group known as the Black Dragon clan, led by Kano. But at some time later, he turned his back on the Black Dragons and left the clan forever. As Kabal redeemed himself afterwards, he joined the NYPD riot patrol alongside Kurtis Stryker. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, both Stryker and Kabal fought against a horde of Outworld monsters. Kabal faced the Tigrar Shokan Kintaro in combat, but was burned alive by him. Kano found the horrifically disfigured Kabal and took him to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, where he was repaired by being placed metal platings on, which restored his respiratory system that was badly damaged in the fight against Kintaro. Despite Kano demanding that he rejoins the Black Dragons, Kabal refused and sided with the forces of good. Kabal may have been given back his hooks but ever since his change of heart, he vowed only to use them for anything but injustice. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Being a Black Dragon warrior, Kabal is a ruthless but level-headed kombatant. His weapon of choice is a pair ofHookswords, which he can use to eviscerate his enemies with ease. After being ambushed by Shao Kahn's extermination squads, he is forced to wear a respirator system to keep himself alive, and wears a mask to hide his hideous deformity, which is apparently so revolting that other kombatants would cower in fear because of it (strangely though, in ''Mortal Kombat 2011'', the kombatants are oblivious to his face). Kabal's other defining trait is his superhuman speed. He is able to move at such blinding speeds he appears as a blur, making him the fastest character in the series. His speed has even been compared to the Flash from the DC Universe.[2] It was later revealed in ''Mortal Kombat 2011'' that his speed is due to his brief time in Outworld, his ravaged body exposed to the magic-heavy atmosphere of that realm granting him such power. Variations * '''W.I.P.''' * '''W.I.P.''' * '''W.I.P.''' Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist * '''Nomad Dash:''' Kabal runs forward at a very fast speed past his opponent, leaving him/her spinning into a dizzy state. * '''Gas Blast:''' Kabal fires a purple projectile from his mask. He can do this both on the ground and in the air. * '''Buzzsaw:''' Kabal summons sawblades from the ground, cutting the opponent. * '''Tornado Slam:''' Kabal takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him. If the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams him/her on the ground. X-Ray Move * '''Bones Slash:''' Super Move Ultimate Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Speed Demon:''' Kabal zips through his opponent a couple of times, slashing him/her and causing blood to fly out in every hit. His last rush is where he chops the opponent's torso off, accompanied by a slow-motion sequence. As the torso starts flying, Kabal jumps up and cut the head off and, in slow-motion sequence, splits both the head and the torso vertically in half. * '''Skin Taker:''' Kabal turns his opponent around and jams both of his hook swords into the opponent's shoulders. He quickly yanks off the screaming opponent's flesh and holds up the hooks that are holding onto the flayed flesh in the air. The skinless opponent falls down dead. * '''Spinning Throat Slash:''' Kabal spins his opponent around, spins him/her a second time, increasing the speed, and spins him/her for a third time. Then he holds the opponent, who is about to puke. Kabal proceeds to cover the mouth and slits his throat and the puke gushes out mixed in blood. X-Ality * '''Hooky:''' Kabal zips through his opponent as he stabs him/her in the chest, leading to one of the hooks stabbing through the heart, which starts spraying blood as a result. He then zips through the opponent from behind, stabbing the back of his/her head with his other hook, lodging the hook into the brain and also causing it to spray blood from the injury. Kabal finishes by kicking the opponent in the groin (for the males, this is accompanied by their testicles blowing up. for the females, nothing is accompanied). The opponent kneels down and falls dead until the handle of the hook stabbing his/her head touches the ground. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * '''Underaway: '''(with Kurtis Stryker) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1:''' His new and improved appearance in his MK12 ending * '''Kostume 2:''' His primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * '''Unlockable Kostume 1:''' Klassic Kabal * '''Unlockable Kostume 2:''' His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * '''Unlockable Kostume 3:''' His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * '''DLC Kostume:''' Kabal Redesigned * '''Kosplay DLC 1:''' Mighty Gazelle from F-Zero * '''Kosplay DLC 2:''' Grifter * '''Kosplay DLC 3:''' Sonic the Hedgehog * '''Kosplay DLC 4:''' Snifit from Super Mario Bros. 2 * '''Horror Skin:''' Sonic.exe, which is like his Sonic the Hedgehog skin, only it's blackish-blue and his mask contains glowing eyes that leak blood Battle Intro Kabal runs around a couple of times and then stops and says, "Let's see what you're made of." Victory Pose Kabal swings his hook swords a few times before posing with them. Quotes Rival Ending